Compassion
by The Random Ninja
Summary: He knew he didn't love anybody, but Butch thought that it was possible for him to one day fall in love with someone like Miyako. ButchMiya, hints of TakaMiya. Some cussing. Oneshot.


**Pairings: Miyako x Butch, mentions of Miyako x Takkaaki**

**Warnings: Butch has a potty mouth, so beware of cussing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z.**

**Author's Note: I was surprised to see that there were no Miyako and Butch stories in the PPGZ. So, I wrote this for the sake of getting at least one story about them in. I love this couple to death, but I'm also fond of TakaMiya. Those two are very cute. **

**By the way, OMG! This isn't shounen-ai for once! Gah, I love KuroFai from Tsubasa Chronicle way too much... ^_^**

* * *

It was precisely at 6:34 PM that Gotokuji Miyako discovered Mojo Butch outside her house. Well, on the sidewalk outside her house.

She had been walking home from the hospital after a short visit with Takkaaki. He had seemed to be in high spirits, laughing and talking to Miyako animatedly. She was so happy to see 'her' Taka-chan feeling well again, even though they still weren't sure when the boy would be released from the hospital, if he was ever released at all. But, both Miyako and Takkaaki kept their hopes up.

Turning a corner, Miyako saw something curled up against the fence outside her grandmother's traditional, Japanese styled home. Upon closer inspection, Miyako discovered that it was a person.

Gasping, Miyako took off running. Heart beating with fright, she prayed that whomever it was, would be okay.

Within a few feet of reaching him, Miyako realized who was slumped over. She froze in her tracks.

"Butch-san?!"

The RowdyRuff Boy rose his head, hands clutching his bloody nose. His face was covered in bruises and scratches. His left eye showed signs of a forming black eye. Miyako hesitantly reached out for him. His green eyes snapped up to meet her blue ones, and in a swift motion, Butch smacked her hand away.

Miyako cringed and clutched her hand to her chest.

"How…the hell…do you know my name…?" Butch spat, glaring at Miyako harshly.

"I…-I…I've heard of you…" Miyako replied. And she had fought against him, but there was no need to reveal her identity to him, of all people. Butch grunted.

"Ah-Are you okay? Do you need some hell-"

"I don't need your pity!" Butch snarled. Myakka's expression hardened.

"You're hurt."

Butch snorted.

"No shit, Blondie."

Miyako kneeled by Butch, examining his wounds. His attempted to scoot away, but Miyako caught his face with her hands, running over the bumps and bruises delicately. Butch blushed lightly and scowled, but made no move to throw her off.

Miyako got up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," Miyako instructed. She ran towards her house. Butch just sat there, stunned.

---

When Miyako returned, Butch saw that she was carrying an armful of medical supplies. She once again kneeled down next to Butch and offered his a small smile. Miyako held up a bottle of disinfectant gingerly.

"This will sting," She warned before squeezing some of the goop onto her hands and rubbing it gently on Butch's face.

He hissed and batted her hand away.

"That hurt!" He growled, trying to come off as vicious. Miyako just stared at him, completely unfazed.

"I told you it would hurt."

He just scowled and crossed his arms in a huff.

Miyako sighed and moved towards him again.

"Please, let me do this. I don't want your cuts to get infected."

Butch glared at her.

"Like you care."

Miyako smiled at him.

"I do, actually. Now, stay still."

This time he did, holding back his yelps of pain, trying to keep some dignity.

When Miyako was done with that, she took out some band-aids. She unpeeled them and applied them to Butch's various cuts.

"There, done," Miyako sighed. Butch glanced and at her, still in shock that some random, pretty girl came along and helped him. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream. Nobody had ever shown him this much concern before. He was…touched, to say the least.

"If you don't mind my asking," Miyako said, snapping Butch out of his thoughts. "How did you get so banged up?" Butch shrugged.

"Me and my brothers fight with each other a lot. I said something to piss them off and they ganged up on me." He eyed her. "It's no big deal." Butch said this as if he were challenging Miyako to disagree. She stared at him, clearly appalled.

"That's terrible! That's awful!" She exclaimed, tearing up. "Brothers should beat each other up like that!" She took a hold of Butch's shoulders. "You guys should love each other!"

That shook Butch up. Did he love his brothers? He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to love, let alone love anybody else.

Butch shook his head.

"It's normal. Just stay out of it." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would a stranger like you care about my life?" He asked. Miyako's face turned pink.

"I-uh…I was concerned." Her expression softened. "I was really worried when I saw you all banged up like that."

Butch hung his head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm scum, I'm worthless," He muttered, the last part mostly to himself. Miyako shook her head.

"No, no you're not! You're a human being, and I can worry because…" She faltered before going on. "I worry because I care, Butch-san."

He looked up at her, speechless. Miyako grinned at him and rose from the ground.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Miyako said, waving back at him. Butch watched for a second, taking in how her blonde hair looked against the soft orange glow of the setting sun. Breathtaking, Butch concluded.

"Hey!" Butch called out before Miyako reached the entrance to her grandmother's house. She turned around to look at him.

"What's your name?" Butch shouted. Miyako smiled.

"Gotokuji Miyako!" She replied, giggling.

She walked inside the house without another word, leaving Butch to himself.

As the air around him grew cool and the sky turned dark, Butch knew he probably did not love anybody. What he did know, though, is that he wouldn't mind falling in love with someone like Miyako.

* * *

**So…tired…must sleep…review…if you can…please =_=**


End file.
